Planet Troubles
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Astro is blasted through space by a machine in the Ministry of Science! He ends up first on Pluto where he encounters a lifeform less then expected. Note: Pluto is still a planet in this story, not a dwarf planet.
1. Pluto

Astro's eyes slowly blinked open as he held his head. Once his eyes focused he was met with the black vastness of space.

"What happened?" he thought. All he remembered was an explosion from a failed experiment something about space travel. Astro supported himself on his elbows taking in the blank scenery. His sensors detected that it was much too cold to sustain life forms he was use to seeing on earth, and thus far no life was detected.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

"I'm Astro." Astro replied.

"And what brings you here to Pluto, Astro?" the feminine voice asked.

"Pluto? I'm on Pluto?" Astro asked incuriously. He started scanning and storing data to take back to the ministry.

"Why yes. You're in my second domain." She replied.

"What's your first?" Astro asked.

"It's the Door of Space-Time. For that is my number one job." The voice replied.

"What are you?" Astro asked. The Door of Space-Time? Domains? There were so many things he wanted to know.

"I'm the Guardian of the Space-Time door, and the first defense for planet earth." The voice continued kindly.

"Can I see you?" Astro asked. It was fun and all to talk to the voice, but eye to eye communication was better.

"Alright." The voice answered.

In front of Astro's eyes appeared a figure, much taller then he. She had dark skin, and long green tinted haired tied up loosely. She wore a black skirt, and an old-fashioned sailor fuku. In her hands was a staff, shaped like a key, with a red orb at the top. Her eyes were dark and seemed to seeing through him.

"What's your name? I did after all tell you mine." Said Astro.

"I'm Sailor Pluto." She replied, it served as a sufficient answer for her.

"Is that really your name?" Astro asked. For a split second, Setsuna saw Small Lady in his eyes.

"No…" she said slowly judging Astro's character. He seemed like an innocent young man, and around the age of Small Lady. It made her heart feel light talking to him.

"My earth name is Setsuna Meioh." She replied. Astro smiled.

"Setsuna…" Astro repeated, "It's such a pretty name." Setsuna allowed herself a small smile.

"That's very kind of you." She said, "I do have to ask as to why you're here."

"Well, I guess I was transported by the Ministry of Science to here." He said. She nodded curtly, her gentle nature gone.

"And what planet, or galaxy is the Ministry of Science?" she interrogated.

"Earth." Replied Astro.

"Earth… that's quite a journey. Is there anyway you can return to earth promptly?" she continued.

"I could rocket, but I only have enough fuel to get to Jupiter." He said, sadly.

"Can you make it to Uranus?" she demanded.

"Yeah, sure I can." Astro replied flinching at the harshness of her tone.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Setsuna?" he inquired. She nodded.

"Why are you wearing sure an old schoolgirl outfit?" he asked.

"Because it's our uniform. All the other scouts wear similar ones as well." She replied.

"Others?"

"Yes, there's a scout for each planet." Setsuna said. From there Astro continued to ask about the other Scouts and why she was there. They sat together talking, as Setsuna quietly opened up to him.

It wasn't because she was desperate; she was just lonely. She was the farthest away from the rest and had always felt isolated. It was good to be able to talk to someone again, even for such a short while.

"You should go to sleep Astro. You'll have a long journey ahead of you. Uranus is a bit… of a fighter you could say." She said finally. Astro nodded quickly falling asleep on the cold planet. Setsuna, against her nature, sat on the ground and pulled his head in her lap.

* * *

"Astro, it's time." Setsuna said the supposed next day. Sleepily Astro rubbed his eyes awake, and systems adjusting.

"I hope you're not hungry since I have nothing to feed you." She said.

"It's alright, I'm a robot." He replied. She smiled and nodded. It all made sense now.

She gave him directions for how to go about getting to Uranus, and dealing with the scout there.

"In the end Uranus should be able to help you get home." Sailor Pluto replied. Astro nodded taking off.

"Bye Setsuna! It was great to meet and talk with you!" he called disappearing into Space.

"Thank you Astro." Setsuna replied, slowly fading from the planet. It was time to go back to guarding the Space-Time door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope that wasn't too horrible. ^^; I tried to make Pluto in charactor as best as I could, but since I've only read the first 11 volumes of the manga and only watched a handful of episodes please cut me a little slack. (I did read a handful of descriptions though so hopefully that helped) CONSTRUCTIVE feedback appericated. :)


	2. Uranus

_'_There' Astro thought approaching the only large unearthly mass in the sky for miles. It was a green blue planet, it's axis sideways with rings circling it. As Astro came in closer, it grew colder and colder as he went. The surface was frozen over, making the plaent seem completely of ice.

His sensors were going wild with readings and gathering data of all sorts. It would be impossible for anyone to live on here. When in the distance, he saw what looked to be a small tree.

All to quietly he walked towards the tree, only to note that it seemed to be coming towards him as well.

"A walking tree?" Astro thought stopping. His sensors suddenly clicked stating that there was life on the planet as he was thrown to the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded a rough voice. Astro was momentarily thrown off so he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl speaking.

"Astro." He replied. Suddenly he felt the tip of a blade on his chin. He followed it up to its owners arm, then to its owner's face.

She was pretty, or he. The short blonde hair and voice through him off and he couldn't decide what gender she or he was. Her uniform was slightly different from Pluto's sinc the colors were a cobalt looking blue, with a gold ribbon. The Gloves he also noted were at an odd length.

Her eyes were piercing and almost seemed disinterested with him.

"Alright I'll play along with you 'Astro'." She remarked roughly the sword tip drawing closer to the base of his throat. "State your business."

"Sailor Pluto, Setsuna sent me here so I could return to earth." He replied his hands up in innocence. Her sword drew closer.

"Don't play with me. Setsuna would never deal with the likes of you." Uranus said angrily.

"Honest! I'll replay her voice recording to prove it!" he said defending himself. The sailor laughed at him her sword darting away slightly from his neck.

"Voice recording? Yeah right!" Uranus said chuckling.

Astro blushed slightly at the embarrassment before opening his chest cavity and playing the recording.

_"My earth name is Setsuna Meioh." _

_"Setsuna…" Astro repeated, "It's such a pretty name." _

_"That's very kind of you." She said, "I do have to ask as to why you're here."_

_"Well, I guess I was transported by the Ministry of Science to here." He said. _

_"And what planet, or galaxy is the Ministry of Science?" she interrogated._

_"Earth." Replied Astro._

_"Earth… that's quite a journey. Is there anyway you can return to earth promptly?" she continued._

_"I could rocket, but I only have enough fuel to get to Jupiter." He said, sadly._

_"Can you make it to Uranus?" she demanded._

_"Yeah, sure I can." Astro replied._

He skipped it forward to where Setsuna gave him the last of his directions_. "In the end Uranus should be able to help you get home."_

He stopped the recording, and closed his chest cavity once again. Uranus withdrew her sword, her eyes wide slightly in awe. It quickly disappeared through.

"Setsuna sent you, huh?" she finally said looking away and scratching her hand. Honestly, she was a little embarrassed to be so aggressive. Astro nodded still unsure of where they stood.

She looked over her shoulder, "You can get up you know. I think I should hear of your little encounter with Sailor Pluto."

They eventually after walking and talking ended up sitting approximately in the center of the planet on the frozen ground. Uranus nodded replaying what he had said in her mind.

"So Setsuna sent you here… to get help from me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ms. Uranus?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind telling me your name?" he asked shyly. She smirked.

"Setsuna told you hers, I might as well too. I'm Haruka Tenoh." She said sticking out her hand. Astro shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Haruka." He replied. She laughed again.

"You can just call me Haruka." She smiled.

"One more question…" Astro started.

"Only one?" she asked back. He blushed slightly. She nodded for him to continue.

"I don't mean to be rude and all but are you a girl or a boy?" he asked as politely as he could manage.

"I'm a girl." She said softly staring out.

"Oh, sorry." Astor said instantly regretting asking. She shook her hand.

"It's alright Astro. Lots of people ask me that. It's because of the myths and stuff." She replied trying to brush it off.

"What myths?" Astro asked interested, desperately looking for a change of conversation. Haruka started to talk about the Greek and Roman gods and myths that went along with her planet and powers, then about Pluto's and spilling over to Neptune's.

"Michiru…" she mumbled to herself feeling down. She missed Michiru. It had been a long time, endless years it seemed since she had last seen her.

"Whose Michiru?" Astro asked.

No one, any more questions?" she asked covering it up. Astro wasn't ready to drop it, but he decided to anyway.

"What about Saturn?" he asked. Haruka tried to dodge it and maneuver the conversation elsewhere.

"Why do you and Setsuna avoid talking about her?" he demanded. Her eyes narrowed at his tone f voice.

"She's a force to be deal with is all." Sailor Uranus snapped, standing up. Silence followed, as she observed the vastness of space surrounding her.

"I think you should get a bit of rest now. I'll send you off to Neptune when you wake up; she'll know what to do." Uranus said quietly. Astro nodded, and powered down for some rest.

Uranus squatted down. She wanted to send Astro with something, anything to give to Michiru. A large chunk of ice, about the size and thickness of a notebook was nearby. Uranus smirked and drew her sword and began to carve.

* * *

Astro awoke to a small nudge at his side. It was Haruka's boot. "Wake up; I'm not planning on repeating myself." Haruka greeted.

Haruka briefly described how and where he was to fly. Astor nodded putting it all in his memory bank.

"I got it." Astro replied happily.

"Good." Haruka said bluntly.

Astro prepared for take off, and Haruka shoved a sheet of ice into his hands.

"Give it to Sailor Neptune as soon as you land, and don't you dare read it or I'll hunt you down." Were Haruka's instructions. Astro nodded, slightly put off by her tone, putting it in his chest cavity. He knew that she just meant it to be read before it melted.

"Good bye Haruka!" he shouted blasting off, waving. She waved back slightly at his departure.

"Good bye Astro." She mumbled to herself. Who knew one day with a robot could make you crave more company.


	3. Neptune

"So you were transported from Earth to Pluto, then Setsuna sent to you to Uranus where you met Haruka, and Haruka sent you to me.' Sailor Neptune asked clarifying all of what Astro had just finished saying.

'Yup.' He replied happily. Sailor Neptune had been more receiving then Uranus, but still came off a little cold. However, the more they talked with each other the more she seemed to warm up to him.

'Such an interesting story. I'm afraid however that I don't have any way to get you back to earth from here.' She said softly, her fingers tracing the grooves in her mirror. Astro's mood dampened drastically. Uranus had been so sure that Neptune would be able to help him. He tried to keep his mind open and positive, but still found himself sighing.

'But…' Sailor Neptune said slowly, reinstalling hope into Astro, 'I do have one suggestion that just might work.' Astro perked up instantly.

'Before you get your hopes too high, I have to warn you this plan is extremely dangerous." She warmed.

"I'm prepared for anything." Astro replied confidently. She let out a little laugh, and a smile graced her cheeks.

"Alright, the scout that stationed at Saturn is named Hotaru. She's very nice once you get to know her, but she's had a long past. Currently…" Michiru showed an image of the planet to Astro via her mirror, " she's in a dormant state gathering energy to be summoned again during a time of crisis. If we, you and I, can see if a crisis is happening on earth, maybe, just maybe she'll use her powers to transport you back to earth."

"Can she really do that?" asked Astro awed. Ms. Hotaru seemed really powerful after all the hush-hush that Haruka and Setsuna had wrapped her in.

"That I don't know Astro. She's a miracle worker and a death bringer all at the same time." Michiru said with a distant look in her eyes and the image of Saturn faded from her mirror.

"How can she be both?" asked Astro curiously. To be both sides of the coin, so to speak, was really a strange but amazing thing in his eyes.

"Saturn, is the planet known for death, destruction, but also as the planet of rebirth. Hotaru gave her life to be sealed away in a dimension with what would have been Master Pharaoh 99 and Mistress 9. Quickly though, a short while after peace was somewhat regained she was reborn as a child and raised by me, Haruka, and Setsuna." She smiled towards the end, showing a photo like image of all of them in her mirror.

"How does that mirror work, Ms. Michiru?" Astro asked completely curious. Michiru laughed lightly, and began to explain and told him of many details. Included in her detailed explanation was the type of attacks she used with it, along with combination attacks, and finally summoning.

"So to summon her all three of you gather your talismans together along with a grail?" he asked. Sailor scouts were really cool fighters! They each had powers based on their planet, and different weapons and more things then Astro could imagine.

"Correct." Sailor Neptune replied.

"So how would I go about contacting Hotaru?" Astro asked.

"First you'd have to go to Saturn. Then try to contact her." She replied.

"Contact her?"

"Try to contact her telepathically."

"But telepathy is something only humans, gifted humans at that, can do." Astro despaired. Sometimes being a robot was more inconvenient then convenient.

"You'll never know until you try." Michiru said softly. She knew she had hit a rough topic with Astro.

Astro was completely in despair. It was the only option he'd had since Pluto had asked if he had a dimensions door key. Yet, it was unreliable and would leave him stranded in space for who knows how long if he failed.

But he had to try.

"Alright, Michiru; I'll try it." He had standing up from where they had been sitting with a look of resolve on his face. She smiled and pointed him in the correct direction and gave him specific directions for when he got there.

"Good luck Astro." She smiled. He nodded once, and started up his rockets. They burst into action as he slowly drifted upwards feeling as if he were forgetting something. He stopped instantly at the memory and dropped back to Neptune's ground.

Michiru watched him puzzled slightly. He popped his chest cavity and removed the sheet of stone with writing on it and held it to Michiru. Hesitantly she took it.

"Haruka told me to give this to you." He said restarting his rockets.

"Thank you for everything Michiru. I hope this works!" he shouted as he disappeared.

"Goodbye Astro." She said holding the stone to her chest tears in her eyes.


	4. Dr Ochanomizu's worries

"It's been three days!" Dr. Ochanomizu exclaimed pacing in his office. "They've nearly cleared the lab up, and still no sign of Astro…" he muttered.

"Dr. Ochanomizu I have wonderful news!" exclaimed the scientist who had preformed the experiment, dancing in.

" What? Have you found Astro?" Ochanomizu exclaimed hopefully. He'd been waiting for news of Astro ever since the experiment ended tragically.

"Even better! The experiment was a success! Astro was sent to Pluto!" the scientist exclaimed overly excited. Dr. Ochanomizu fell into his chair. This wasn't good. Well, it was great that the experiment worked but horrible that Astro was basically stranded on Pluto.

"How's he suppose to get back?" Doctor Ochanomizu asked slowly in a calm fashion. With that remark the other scientist's mood dampened as he too took a seat.

"I haven't figured that out. I didn't find out until today that it even worked." The other doctor said flatly.

" How did you find out about Astro?" Dr. Ochanomizu asked curiously.

"We have pictures of him on Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune thanks to the satellites in space." The other doctor recited. Doctor Ochanomizu nodded. It was true this was the type of thing those satellites were for.

"So how do you suppose we'll get him back?"

"There's no recon. Plan as of now."

"And why not?"

"Because Astro isn't human. They assume since he's the world's most advance robot that he'll be fine." The other doctor replied shaking his head sadly.

"But Astro as of what I recall only has enough fuel to reach Saturn!" Cr. Ochonomizu exclaimed slamming his fist on his desk. The doctor's exchanged other ideas, but to no avail

"It'll take a miracle now."


	5. Saturn

Astro did his best to avoid the rings ice chunks, but damage still occurred. Not enough to make him stop function, but enough to cause concern. Who knew there was so much ice in the middle of space? He then began approaching the foreboding main body of the planet.

"_Try and get as close as possible to Saturn. Be careful and aware of the gravity. Then try contacting her."_

He assured himself of the gravity and set himself in place. He couldn't really 'set himself' up through since he was floating in limbo of Saturn's gravity, and the rings. Still making pretending he was still and on solid ground was better then not. Taking a deep breath, and relaxing he tried to calm his mind down. If this worked he'd go home back to Uran and Doctor Ochanomizu. If it didn't, a shudder came somehow; he didn't want to think about it.

He tried calling out with his mind. "Ms. Hotaru? Ms. Hotaru are you active?"

No response, besides a rumble. Or was it just Astro's sensory circuits going haywire?

"Ms. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, I'm Astro. I'm a robot created by Doctor Tenma, but finished by . I'm from the Ministry of Science on earth and because of an experiment I ended up on Pluto. Sailor Pluto, Setsuna sent to Sailor Uranus. Haruka sent me to Sailor Neptune. Michiru finally directed me to seek your help." He directed his thoughts. A response came.

"I see. Please do tell more." Came a gentle voice.

"Michiru warned me that you may or may not be able to help me, but I decided it was worth a try." Astro continued; his hope restored by he response. There was still a chance she could help. So he told his tale to her, and asked at the end for her assistance.

"I'm not completely sure if I can help you, but first I need to be summoned." She said.

"How does that happen? I remember that involves the three talismans but I forgot the rest since my circuits are going." He asked.

"We need Setsuna's orb, Haruka's sword, and Michiru's mirror." She listed.

"What about the grail?" Astro asked.

"The grail comes on it's own." She replied.

"But I already passed all of them! None of them are together!" he cried defeated. Hotaru could only try to consol him with her voice.

A strange event however was already beginning to form. Astro's story and his desperation to just return to earth struck a chord with each of the outer scouts.

Setsuna stood guarding the door as usual. Normally her mind was focused on her job and duty. However her mind kept drifting back to Astro.

Did he make it to Uranus? Was he okay? Had he already lost all his energy and it had all been for naught? Many questions similar to that drifted thought her head. With those questions came many scenarios, and those scenarios good and bad kept her from focusing.

"What's up Setsuna?" asked Rini. Setsuna snapped back to focusing on her job.

"Nothing, as usual." She replied. Rini's brows came together.

"Then why didn't you realize that I've been waiting here for three minutes?" asked accusingly. Setsuna found herself unable to answer.

"So what are you thinking about?" Rini asked. Setsuna sighed, knowing Rini wouldn't quiet until she knew the whole story. So she proceeded to confess her encounter with Astro to her.

"I'm just really worried about Astro." She finished. Rini nodded and smiled.

"I'll ask Mama if she can help!" Rini giggled running off.

"How much energy do you have left?" asked Hotaru.

"Enough for the rest of an earth day." He replied.

"I'm sorry Astro. I feel so powerless." She admitted after a pause.

"Hey," he said gently as the gravity of Saturn started tugging at him, "It's not your fault Hotaru. I knew exactly my odds when I came for your help."

"But…"

"It's alright Hotaru, at least I got to meet you and all the other scouts." He smiled, "You all are some of the nicest humans I know."

"You're too kind, Astro." She replied.

"No really. If I had to choose to be lost in space with four people I'd encounter, I'd chose you four. I'm so glad I met you all." He said smiling. His expression function was starting to go so he couldn't quite tell if he was smiling or not.

"But you'll be stuck in the gravitational pull until the humans finally come here." She said.

"At least I'll be here, so you can watch me." He reasoned.

Then five figures appeared in the distance.

"Alright, Darien would you and Luna stay here and guard the door?" asked Serenity who was holding the grail.

"Alright buns." He said almost instantly. Luna nodded.

"Where do you think Astro is now Setsuna?" Serenity asked.

Setsuna's mind was still in doubt that he made it to Uranus, but he remembered his resolve, and joy…

"He's at Saturn now." She replied without a qualm. Serenity and Rini nodded. Before opening to door, they made contact to Haruka and Michiru who were more then happy to help.

"Good luck." Said Darien kissing his two girls before the door opened. Pluto opened the door and once more they were all together.

"Pluto?" Astro asked weakly his energy just about gone. She picked him up.

"Don't worry Astro, we'll get you back to earth." She said softly.

"Hotaru! It's me Rini! We're going to summon you!" Rini yelled at the planet.

"She can't hear you yet." Said Haruka.

Serenity lifted up the grail and the talismans came together in a beautiful light. Another flash, and a teenage girl came, her dark purple fuku and glaive standing out. A small light emitted from her forehead, telling all. She was Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn.

Astro looked at the sight with as much energy as he could muster. It was a beautiful sight that only allowed two thoughts in his head: hope, and rebirth.

From there Astro's memory got fuzzy. All he remembered were the Scouts coming together. Another burst of light, and being back in the Ministry of science. Somewhere in between the burst of light and being home, he swore he had managed to say thank you once more.


	6. Home

" So you don't know how you got here?" asked Doctor Ochanomizu curiously. Astro had just finished being repaired, and when questions about his return he said he didn't quite know. Astro however was frustrated.

They'd been through his entire story before. And they'd had this conversation ten times already since he'd been back. Once again he started to recite his story from the beginning.

"I told you already! I was at Pluto and met-"

"A fuku wearing 'Sailor Scout' named Setsuna. Setsuna sent you to Uranus where you met Haruka the 'Sailor Scout' for Uranus. Then Haruka sent you to Neptune where you met Michiru 'Sailor Scout' of Neptune. Michiru sent you to Saturn to contact the 'dormant' scout Hotaru.

Then suddenly after telepathically communicating with Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru and two other girls appeared with a grail. With the grail raised by one of the unknown girls the talismans came together to summon Hotaru, 'Sailor Saturn'. Then somehow a bunch of fuku wearing girls sent you back to earth with another flash of light." Doctor Ochanomizu recited in brief.

"You know all of that and you still question me." Astro stated.

"Because it's not logical! There's no way-"

"But it's the truth!" Astro cried back. The rare occurrence of Astro and Doctor Ochanomizu fighting happened for several minutes. Astro ended it when he flew off.

Away from it all, he landed and stared at the night sky. The same night sky that Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were a part of. Each of their faces appeared before him and he knew.

It didn't matter of Doctor Ochanomizu didn't believe him. He knew the Scouts were out there.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the cheesy ending. But this is the last of my Astro Boy Sailor Moon Crossover. I hope you'll conintue to read my crossovers, my next one being with Chobits. Not to meantion it's being posted as of right now! But at the very least maybe you can leave me a final review. :)


End file.
